This invention relates to an improved mask for use in the presence of toxic or unpleasant airborne substances.
Protective masks, commonly called gas masks, have suffered from many defects including poor vision, poor comfort, poor perimeter sealing and lens fogging In accordance with the invention, substantial improvements are made in all of these areas